Moon
The is a giant celestial body, a rock-composed sphere, that orbits the world. It is often seen during night scenes. Details The moon appears throughout the series, but the first time the moon was seen was when Kuro used it as a signal to carry out his three-year plan; the sight of a crescent moon makes him uncontrollably murderous.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 4 Chapter 28 and Episode 12, Kuro's bloodthirstiness is triggered by a crescent moon.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 5 Chapter 37 and Episode 15, Kuro's flashback reveals how he murdered all the Marines under a crescent moon. During the sequences that influence Kuro, the moon was shown to be a red-orange crescent. In subsequent appearances the moon begins to be hard-sketched. During Nico Robin's flashback of Ohara, a model of the world with six satellites (which includes their world's moon) can be seen inside the library of the Tree of Knowledge.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 392 and Episode 275, The model of the world can be seen within the Tree of Knowledge. The model was destroyed when the Buster Call attack caused the tree to collapse. Traveling to the moon seems to be considerably easier than in real life, as Enel managed to go there using the Ark Maxim,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 300 and Episode 193, A defeated Enel decides to travel to Fairy Vearth, the moon, alone. and the four Spaceys managed to go there traveling in balloons.One Piece Manga - Vol. 46 Chapter 448, Spaceys created by Tsukimi are revealed to have traveled to the moon by balloon. Ancient Civilization There is an ancient city on the moon named , where technology and architecture were highly advanced. The city's name is the same as Birka, a Sky Island far to the southeast of Skypiea.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapter 279 and Episode 182, Birka is mentioned by McKinley. From paintings on the walls, some of the city's history is revealed: it was home to the ancestors of Skypieans, Shandorians, and Birkans, but one day they left Birka and headed to the main planet due to lack of resources on their homeland. They left their creations on the moon: the robot-like creatures named Spaceys.One Piece Manga - Vol. 48-49 Chapters 470 and 472 cover pages, Enel reads the murals to learn the history of the Sky People. It's unknown when their emigration took place, but it was at least more than 1,100 years ago since it was at that time that the city of Shandora was prosperous. The descendants of the citizens who left the moon appear to have forgotten their origins, although the moon, called "Fairy Vearth" and believed to be a place of dreams, remains a folk tale amongst the Birkans. Enel, after studying history within the Upper Yard, came to the belief that the moon is the legendary land that he sought: an endless land of sacred dirt, also known as "Vearth". This is the reason that he constructed the Ark Maxim. The city, which was in an underground basement within the moon's surface, has been uninhabited for a long time, and has long since fell into ruin. Despite this, the city retains its advanced look, with the Spaceys being in capsules with inactive electric generators and machinery.One Piece Manga - Vol. 48 Chapters 465-466, Enel finds the inactive ruins of Birka within a cavern. The Space Pirates had been digging into the ruins while also warring with the four Spaceys that were created by Dr. Tsukimi. During his adventures on the moon, after defeating the Space Pirates and gaining the loyalty of the four Spaceys he had rescued from certain death, Enel eventually finds the ruins of Birka, and after reading the murals on the walls, recharges the ancient Spaceys, and decides to settle there.One Piece Manga - Vol. 48 Chapters 467-470, Enel reactivates the Spaceys.One Piece Manga - Vol. 49 Chapters 473-474, Enel settles down in Birka. Moons Progressions During the early chapters, it was possible to use the moon to create an estimated time span for Luffy's adventures, presuming the One Piece world's time span is equal to that of Earth's. In some cases, the phrase of the moon even gave the chapter its title. Over time, however, this idea seemed to have been retired and it is no longer possible to use the moon as a time scale. * Chapter 28 - waxing crescent (moon stage noted in chapter's title) * Chapter 95 - first quarter * Chapter 107 - waxing gibbous * Chapter 152 - full moon (moon stage noted in chapter's title) * Chapter 160 - waning gibbous (still nearly full) * Chapter 162 - waning gibbous * Chapter 213 - waning gibbous (heading onto half-moon) * Chapter 232 - half moon * Chapter 253 - half moon * Chapter 334 - half moon (heading to last quarter) Trivia *The ancient lunar city, Birka may have been named after the real-life Birka, a Viking-age trading center in Sweden. References Site Navigation ca:Lluna it:Luna es:Luna Category:Locations